


Fair Play

by anamuan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Bad Car References, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mo Guan Shan POV, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: He Tian slides a hand under the edge of Guan Shan's shirt, fingers dragging up over his abs for a palm's length before he rests his whole hand hot against Guan Shan's skin. He taps his finger twice, just below Guan Shan's right pec, a straight shot to He Tian's name on his skin.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts).

> All inspiration from [the second picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3uuz5eFtfX/?igshid=a3m0o3h61ahf) Old Xian posted of TianShan in the future arc. 
> 
> Note: He Tian is driving a Lamborghini Aventador S.

He Tian backs Guan Shan up against the wall, almost like—nothing like—when they were younger and it set Guan Shan's heart beating wildly as he looked for a way to escape, anything to avoid confronting the fear-lust twisting in his gut.

It still sets his heart beating wildly, but now Guan Shan twists his fingers into He Tian's belt loops to drag him closer, until their hips are flush and He Tian is breathing into the crook of his shoulder. "Little Mo," He Tian sing-songs, bass so loud that Guan Shan feels it more than hears it, lips pressed against his sweaty skin. In this back corner, and with He Tian's black clothes, they should almost disappear from view. 

Guan Shan tilts his head just enough to catch He Tian's earlobe between his teeth, enjoying the gasp He Tian presses into his skin when he bites down. He Tian's knee comes up between his legs, and it's so easy now to spread his thighs to accommodate him, slouching lower against the wall so he can grind his cock against He Tian's thigh. This is going to get him hard in no time. 

He Tian slides a hand under the edge of Guan Shan's shirt, fingers dragging up over his abs for a palm's length before he rests his whole hand hot against Guan Shan's skin. He taps his finger twice, just below Guan Shan's right pec, a straight shot to He Tian's name on his skin. The touch sends anticipation licking up Guan Shan's spine to pool in the back of his mouth. He's not going to drop to his knees in the middle of a club, but that doesn't mean he can't _think_ about the weight of He Tian's cock on his tongue. Guan Shan wraps a hand around He Tian's upper arm, unsure himself if he means it as impediment or encouragement or just needs to feel He Tian's skin under his hands. He Tian can figure it out.

He Tian moves his hand to wrap it around Guan Shan's waist, so hot against Guan Shan's skin that Guan Shan half thinks it's going to leave a mark. Another one, a hand print to match the name scrawled across his chest, showing everyone who Guan Shan belongs to. Guan Shan tilts his head further to the side, tacit invitation for He Tian's mouth. 

He Tian takes it, sucking his way up behind Guan Shan's jaw, and grinds his thigh up against Guan Shan's dick as it fills out in his pants. Lust sits heavy on Guan Shan's tongue, and his grip on He Tian's arm tightens, urging him on.

Guan Shan bites his lip, grinding down on He Tian's thigh, and tries to decide if he's willing to put up with the future discomfort going home if he comes in his pants. And then He Tian slides his hand from his waist and down past the elastic band of his boxer briefs to wrap around the base of his cock, and bites down hard on the side of his neck. Guan Shan's hips buck, a tiny, aborted thrust, into He Tian's grip, mouth falling open, head held in place by He Tian's teeth in the meat of his neck.

Guan Shan feels himself harden completely in He Tian's hand. He spreads his thighs farther apart, happy to let He Tian do whatever he wants. They came in the car. He could just strip his underwear off for the ride home.

When He Tian finally pulls away from his neck, Guan Shan knows it's bruised, a perfect circle of pebbled marks from his teeth. Guan Shan digs his short nails into the skin of He Tian's arm in retaliation, leaving some marks of his own.

He Tian pulls back far enough to catch Guan Shan's eyes and smirk at him, and then he leans close to Guan Shan's left ear and says, shouts, for all that no one else would be able to hear him over the thumping music, "I'm going to pull you out of your pants and jack you off right here."

He Tian's smirk grows wider as Guan Shan's dick twitches in his hand, and then shifts his stance so he can bracket Guan Shan's thighs with his, blocking him off from the crowded dance floor. 

He Tian leans forward at the shoulder to pin Guan Shan to the wall with his weight and strokes him once in the confines of his boxer briefs, before shoving his other hand down Guan Shan's pants to drag the waistband of his underwear down and tuck it behind his balls. 

He Tian licks a stripe against the side of Guan Shan's neck, and Guan Shan shudders and brings his other hand up to He Tian's shoulder. Guan Shan can feel He Tian shift his weight again and pushes back against him, a little bit of fight, a little bit of a dare. _Come on. Hurry up._

He Tian pulls Guan Shan's cock out into the open air, and Guan Shan squeezes his eyes shut. He digs his fingers into He Tian's shoulder, He Tian's arm, and lets the wall take his weight. 

He Tian wraps his long fingers around the base of Guan Shan's cock and squeezes a little, as though assessing—measuring his thickness, his weight in He Tian's hand. As though he's never gotten his hands on him before. 

He Tian waits, fingers just wrapped around him, teasing, until Guan Shan slits his eyes open and looks up at him. He Tian smirks at him again, sharp-edged as a memory of misspent youth, and Guan Shan pries his hand off He Tian's arm to catch him desperately by the back of the neck and pull him into an urgent kiss. 

He licks at He Tian's lips, chasing the last of the smoke on his tongue when He Tian opens for him, hungry, insatiable, pressing into him as far as he can, wishing he could crawl down He Tian's throat if only to be _closer_. He drags at He Tian with his hands, pulling He Tian against his chest, wrapping his other arm around He Tian's shoulders to keep him there, and sucks He Tian's tongue into his mouth. 

He's whining into He Tian's mouth, around He Tian's tongue, breathing the air from He Tian's lungs, but only knows it because he can feel his throat vibrate; the pounding of the music around them robs him of the sound. He Tian's hand tightens on his cock as Guan Shan kisses him harder, until Guan Shan twists his hips up into his grip. 

All at once, as though the movement reminded him of what he was doing, He Tian starts to stroke him, pulling at him just the right side of too rough to the beat of the bass through their bodies. He can feel He Tian's dick as a hard line against his left hip and slides his hand down to dig his fingers into He Tian's ass and uses it as leverage to rub against him, shivering at the heat of it.

The rhythm He Tian sets is punishing, and the drag of He Tian's skin against his cock moves through Guan Shan like a live current. He doesn't even try to keep himself still, just rolls his hips in time as He Tian pulls him off, teetering on the edge of orgasm already. The bite mark He Tian left on his neck throbs in time with his pulse, with his dick, and Guan Shan knows he's making needy noises, even if no one else can hear them. He Tian twists his fist over the head of Guan Shan's cock, hauling him up to straddle his thigh again as he rubs the side of his thumb against the sensitive skin under Guan Shan's cockhead, bringing him right to the stuttering edge— 

"Fuck," Guan Shan gasps, and sinks his teeth hard into He Tian's lower lip, and comes into He Tian's cupped palm.

Guan Shan goes boneless in an instant, but He Tian's weight keeps him pinned safely upright to the wall. Dimly, Guan Shan can feel it vibrating to a different tempo than the blissed out buzz under his skin as He Tian tucks him back into his pants. 

Guan Shan kisses back when He Tian licks over his lips, catching his breath between He Tian's lips. He arches up into every point of contact between them like a cat and lets He Tian kiss across his jaw and down his throat. Guan Shan shudders under He Tian's mouth when his lips brush the bite mark again, and reaches down to cup He Tian through his pants, fingers tracing the shape of him.

He Tian breaks off to groan, pressing his face into the curve of Guan Shan's neck, vibration pulsing through Guan Shan's skin. Guan Shan grinds the base of his palm against the head of He Tian's cock, hard and deliberate, just to feel He Tian shudder against him. It feels hot under his hand, and Guan Shan feels spit gathering in the back of his mouth again as he _wants_. 

Guan Shan bites the lobe of He Tian's ear again, exerting delicate pressure in time with the press of his palm over He Tian's cock, while He Tian hisses against his throat. 

He Tian's hips rock up into his palm for a few moments, until Guan Shan starts considering going for the button on the top of his pants, wanting to feel his skin—and then He Tian abruptly pushes away, one hand planted in the middle of Guan Shan's chest to pin him back against the wall. Goosebumps break out over Guan Shan's arms; it almost feels cold, even in the close air of the club, without He Tian draped all over him.

He Tian just looks at him for a long second, eyes dark with that dangerous glint that Guan Shan had wanted and hated so long ago, and then he brings his other hand up to his mouth, and, eyes locked on Guan Shan, licks Guan Shan's come out of the palm of his hand. The hand on Guan Shan's chest clenches into a fist, tangling with the material of his shirt, and He Tian hauls him forward roughly to meet him with a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

He Tian pushes their mouths together, presses his tongue into Guan Shan's mouth so Guan Shan can taste himself on He Tian's lips. Fuck. He Tian slides his tongue against Guan Shan's, one hand at his waist and one sticky hand caught in the material at his shoulder, wrapping himself around him like he wants to fucking climb down Guan Shan's throat. 

Guan Shan groans into He Tian's mouth, and rubs his thigh against He Tian's dick, feeling it hard and hot and not fucking close enough and all at once, he's had enough of this shit. He's so fucking done. 

He rips himself out He Tian's hold, grabs He Tian by the wrist, and drags He Tian behind him like a toy on a string as he stalks out of the fucking club. 

He Tian doesn't make a move to pull free; he just follows smoothly in Guan Shan's wake. When Guan Shan reaches the exit, he finally lets himself dart a look over his shoulder. He Tian is staring at him, focus like the point of a knife—sharp and dangerous and absolutely thrilling—and Guan Shan swallows thickly, and pushes outside, fingers wrapped so tightly around He Tian's wrist that the bones grate under his grasp.

He drags He Tian all the way over to the car He Tian drove them over in, a stupid expensive Lamborghini that He Tian swears has a top speed of over 300 kilometers per hour, as if he ever took it far enough outside the city traffic to tell. Guan Shan wastes no time fishing in He Tian's pocket for the keys, yanks open the passenger side door, waiting for the stupid things to open up instead of out, and gestures impatiently for He Tian to climb in.

He Tian doesn't move, the self-satisfied smirk on his lips slipping into something more amused. "The driver's side is over there," he says, pointing with his chin, hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets like he doesn't have a hard on tenting the front of his pants.

Guan Shan scowls at him and puts a hand on his arm to drag him closer to the open door. "I can't blow you with the steering wheel there," he says shortly, something fierce and pleased blooming in his chest when the words propel He Tian into the car.

They have to crank the seat all the way back, and He Tian has his ass a good four inches up the backrest for it to work at all, but they both manage to squeeze in on the passenger side, He Tian's knees spread wide to accommodate Guan Shan squeezed half on the floor and half on the seat between them. 

Guan Shan isn't gentle as he yanks He Tian's zipper down. He isn't careful as he peels He Tian's pants down his hips just far enough to get his dick out. He doesn't wait for He Tian to be ready before he leans forward far enough to suck the head of his dick into his mouth—He Tian's hand slipping across the leather seat for purchase—as the taste of sweat hits Guan Shan's tongue.

Guan Shan hollows his cheeks and sucks hard at the head of He Tian's cock, lips stretching to accommodate him. He Tian reaches a hand for the back of Guan Shan's head, but he swats it away and breaks suction just long enough to bare his teeth at He Tian. A bead of precome leaks from the tip of He Tian's cock, temptingly close to Guan Shan's open mouth.

"Hold yourself up," Guan Shan says, and sucks He Tian's cock back into his mouth. He Tian swears and for once in his life does as he's told, both hands clamping down on the sides of the backrest to keep him from sliding straight into Guan Shan's face.

Guan Shan flicks his tongue along the bottom of He Tian's cock and takes him in deeper, leaning up as far as he can between He Tian's thighs to swallow as much of him as he can. He Tian hisses a breath in, eyes locked on Guan Shan's face, a dark look in his eyes that always makes Guan Shan feel shivery and victorious. Like he just took on a whole fucking street gang and won, knees shaking with exertion but the last man standing.

Guan Shan pulls back enough to drag his tongue across the head of He Tian's cock, that smug thrill he always gets when he's managed to take He Tian by surprise sparking through him when He Tian groans, voice loud in the empty space in the car. He Tian's arms twitch and strain as he keeps himself held up on the back of the seat instead of doing the sappy shit he likes like petting the side of Guan Shan's face with suddenly gentle fingers. Guan Shan wraps a hand around He Tian and presses a kiss to the side of his cock, enjoying the way it twitches in his grip and feeling a new curl of arousal between his own legs.

Enough teasing. If he keeps going like this, Guan Shan is going to get hard again and they'll never get home.

Guan Shan presses another kiss to the side of He Tian's cock, and then sucks him back in between his lips, petting He Tian's thigh with his hand. He licks the bottom of the head of He Tian's cock, taking him deeper, the taste of precome thick in the back of his throat.

He bobs his head up and down on He Tian's cock until his gasps have given way to the short little grunts that He Tian makes when he's close. Guan Shan sucks harder, shoves He Tian's dick deeper into his open mouth, until he has to breathe shallowly through his nose and He Tian's eyes are squeezed closed as he tries to last a little longer. Guan Shan slides his hand down to the soft skin on the inside of He Tian's thigh, fingers trailing little nonsense patterns for a moment, before he twists the tender flesh there viciously between his fingers and He Tian jolts and comes into his mouth.

Guan Shan swallows around He Tian's cock as he comes, careful with his teeth now because He Tian's sensitive and overstimulated and Guan Shan doesn't want an accidental knee to the side of his head. He pulls off gently, backing up as far as he can under the dashboard so He Tian can let himself collapse down onto the seat, and then tells himself that he isn't _really_ resting his head against He Tian's thigh, it's just that there's nowhere else for his head to go. Guan Shan looks up at He Tian, stretched out above him, eyes slitted with satisfaction, and thinks nothing so much as _mine_.

He presses a kiss to the skin in front of him, and then makes He Tian raise his other leg enough that he can set his teeth to the red spot where he'd pinched He Tian, enjoying the way He Tian's breath rasps out when he digs his teeth in harder. He permits He Tian to settle a hand on the back of his head now, as he works the spot over until there'll be a bruise in the morning, until He Tian's wet, spent cock twitches a little again against his cheek, until he thinks about getting He Tian home and fucking him properly in a bed.

Guan Shan ghosts a kiss over the red, sensitive spot on He Tian's thigh, and the muscles in He Tian's leg jerk, trying to get closer and farther away at the same time, and not really having any fucking room to go anywhere anyway. "Pull up your fucking pants," Guan Shan says, still cramped by He Tian's feet, "and drive us the fuck home."

**Author's Note:**

> Written to further our secret agenda.


End file.
